


Maybe he does care

by stat1st1caloutl1er



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stat1st1caloutl1er/pseuds/stat1st1caloutl1er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk being a Baby and thinking his bro doesn't love him causes him to lock himself in his room. Lil' Hal tries his best to help.<br/>Real World AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe he does care

“Go outside,” a mechanical voice rang out from his computer. Dirk could hear it from his desk. He ignored it, and worked on the project he had in front of him. Nuts and bolts were scattered across the hardwood table top along with a half-finished electronic arm.  
“Dirk, It’s been three days. You have to go outside sometime.” This time the Voice came from his cellphone in his pocket. Much closer and harder to ignore. “I know you can hear me. You are locking your brother out. Don’t do this, Dirk.”  
“What can you do to stop me!” The human voice finally replied.  
“Nothing, I guess. As the soulless, perfectly expendable creation you view me as, you have no reason to even listen to me, do you?”  
“Then what are you doing talking to me, Hal?”  
“Because I care.”  
“I didn’t program you to do that, now stop.” Dirk tried to look like he was focusing on the mechanical arm but there was no doubt that he was now fully listening. There was a lull in the conversation till Dirk spoke up again: “He just... He leaves his crap everywhere!” He threw down a hand full of screws and they flew in all different directions. “And all we ever do anymore is fight, and he knows he’s stronger than me, but he still beats me up. I’m tired of it.”  
“Then talk to him. Avoiding him isn’t going to solve anything”  
After no response Hal tried again, “Don’t humans need to eat?”  
“I must have given you wrong information.”  
“You know very well that I am connected to the the internet and can access more information than Google. I know that you need sustenance to survive, Dirk.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Have you run out of comebacks?”  
“I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!”  
“Oh, you have.”  
“I’m done.”  
“This is just sad.”  
“Hal.” Dirk sighed. “What can I do to make you stop?”  
“You can leave your room, go eat, and talk to your brother. You are all he’s got.”  
Dirk got up from his desk. “Has it really been three days?” He made his way to the door. Each footstep echoed reminding him just how alone he has been.  
“Yes.”  
“I just feel like he hates me.”  
“Come on, your brother loves you.”  
“Bullshit, if he really cared I bet he would have dragged me out of my room by now.” His hand froze on the door knob and contemplated actually leaving his room. Finally he opened the door to leave but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.  
“I was worried about you. You never stay in there for that long. I heard you talking and I’m really glad Hal talked to you because I need you to not worry me like that.” His older brother’s voice came out rushed and loud. “Please don’t do that to me Dirk...you’re all I’ve got.”  
A muffled voice came from Dirk’s pocket. “I told you so.”


End file.
